Yokaze
by The17thScripter
Summary: A younger American man moves to Japan because of his job, but what awaits him when he gets there? OC centric story but will still have appearences from the main cast.
1. Moving

**Yokaze**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

**{A/N} I don't own Initial D...so yeah...moving on...**

"I'll miss you..." a young girl said as she hugged her older brother tightly at an airport in Baltimore Maryland.

"Don't worry sis...I'll call often and see how you're doin, now remember to be good for Mom." the man smiled as his younger sister let go of him.

"Don't worry Mark! I will!" was the happy reply that came as the girl walked over to stand next to the older woman in question.

Mark looked at his mother, "Are you sure you'll be allright? I know this means alot to you...but you'll be so far away..." the woman sniffled, trying to hold back tears. Mark gave her a quick hug.

"I will be...already signed on a small house and everything...and I have enough cash left over to buy a car over there, and as I said I'll call home as often as I can." Mark smiled as the woman nodded.

"Okay...be good..." Mark nodded and grabbed his carry-on suitcase, heading for the loading gate, waving goodbye one last time as he entered the tunneled gangway to the plane. He settled into his seat and looked out the window as the plane taxied to the runway. _I hate to do it...but leaving the MR2 here in the US was the right call...its sturdy and reliable, plus Tandee's promised she'll take care of maintenance and tuneups..._ He sighed outwardly as the plane took off. _Mom's no racer...but Liz wants to be one badly...she's already got her permit._ Mark chuckled to himself.

[-]

Liz watched as the plane carrying her brother took off, smiling feintly. "Alright...might as well head back home, Tandee said she's coming over to help tune Mark's car up for me to use." Her mother seemed to wince a little. Mark had decided to leave his car here after deciding to move to Japan for his job. He had said it was so they could both have a car that was reliable and 'easy to drive' but she knew better. She was well aware of her daughter's desire to race like her brother and that he was simply giving her a means to an end.

"Liz...I know I won't stop you...but are you sure you want to pursue racing like Mark? Its dangerous...I can't tell you how scared I was when he wrecked the last car..." The older woman seemed to plead with her daughter.

"We've been over this mom, I want to race...and he told me that it was simply a mechanical accident..." Liz tried to reassure her mother as they walked through the parking lot towards the cherry red toyota. "Besides I've driven the MR2 before...and compared to that piece of junk Chevy you insist on keeping its a lot more reliable." Her mother sighed as she climbed into the passenger side of the car and Liz into the drivers.

[-]

Mark's plane touched down in Tokyo around 2 am local time. Yawning he grabbed his bags and exited the plane, he was grateful he had spent the money on those Japanese classes when he was younger, for as soon as he left the US terminal of the airport there was little english subtitling. As he walked along he spotted a younger woman holding a sign that read **Mark Stevenson** near thee doors to what he presumed to be the parking garage. Walking up to her, he introduced himself. "Hello there, I am Mark Stevenson...and you must be Tsugumi, correct?" The girl nodded.

"Yep, thats me...nice to finally meet you in person," the girl smiled and nodded, her long black hair seeming to shimmer in the light of the airport. She was about as tall as Mark, who stood at nearly 6ft. She was wearing a simple dark blue plaid button shirt left unbuttoned over a black tank top, complemented by black jeans and shoes. "Well lets get going, I'll take you to your new house..." Mark noded and followed the girl.

As they headed for a small, deep purple colored car. "Say...that an 86?" Mark asked as they got closer to the car. Tsugumi chuckled and shook her head as she went to the right hand drivers side of the car, opening the door and popping the trunk.

"No...its a bit newer, a 92, not technically as nimble as an 86, but I like it and I can pull decent times on downhill courses." She said as she helped him get his bags into the car. Closing the trunk they got in. Tsugumi started the car and revved the engine a bit. Mark was impressed, looking over the interior, aside from the bucket seats they were sitting in, there were a few extra gauges on the dash.

As they pulled out of the garage, they drove through downtown Tokyo and headed for a highway. "Do I hear a turbo?" Tsugumi nodded.

"Yeah...bit of a mechanic as well as racer...you'll find there are a lot of teams all across Japan...though I don't belong to one right now." she commented, shifting the car into a cruising speed as they sped across the road.

"Thats good...I didn't know you raced, you never mentioned it before whenever you were online." Mark commented as he observed the scenery speeding by. "Even after that bragging rant I went on after I picked up the MR2 back home..." Tsugumi chuckled.

"I was actually planning to brag about my 92 not too long ago, but I decided to wait when you announced you were planning to move to Japan, and when you asked for me to help with transportation I got the paint done early." The woman stated coolly as they approached an exit.

"Oh?" Mark commented as they came to a stop at a red light. "Well I'll admit I'm impressed, I got drive an 86 a couple of times back home, and I have to say, your 92 feels similar, at least from the passenger side..."

"Why thank you...well theres an 86 that runs around the Akina mountain courses, and word on the street is the car's unbeatable." The girl said as they accelerated from the red light and onto a mountain road. "I've run into it only once, and it blew past me like I was on a bicycle..." She said as she pulled the car into a drift on the mountain road.

"Hmm...well any car can be great if in the right hands...who knows, maybe I'll run into the guy one day...any teams where I'm headed?" Mark asked as he let his body sway with the motion of the car, which was not entirely unlike to his MR2.

"Well there is the Akagi Red Suns...but their leader has been off running this mobile team called Project D...so there's no one really claiming active ownership of the area...most people are scared to, the guy drives an old FC, and next to that 86 he is the second hardest to beat." Tsugumi said, expertly pulling her car through each turn.

"Sounds fun...maybe I'll race him one day...though still need a car." Mark commented as they pulled into the town of Akagi.

"Well there are always listings available at the gas station in Akina, and the various dealerships speckled throughout the Gunma area, so that shouldn't be to hard, got anything in mind?" The girl asked as they drove through town.

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of an S13 maybe...or another MR2, don;t know really..." he chuckled, "This may sound weird, but I tend to let the car call to me...go on a gut instinct, so I'll have to look around."

Tsugumi shook her head. "Not weird at all...wanted an 86 myself, but when I walked in front of the dealership that day, and saw this in the lot, I knew what I would drive..." She paused as she pulled into the driveway of a house with a two car garage. "Alright, here we are, you do have the keys right?" Mark nodded.

"Yep, got em in the mail a few days ago." he said as she shut off the car and they climbed out. He opened up the house and she helped him get his bags inside.

"So when does your new job start?" Tsugumi asked as they sat down on a sofa that had come with the house. He had bought the house pre-furnished as he didn't want to worry about the hassle of furniture and the like.

"I actually have a week before I start, which gives me plenty of time to get settled in." He said, leaning back on the sofa.

"If thats the case, I'll stop by tomorrow around noon, and take you to one of the main dealerships nearby." She offered, looking around his house a bit before standing up.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you more than I have already." Mark said, standing up as well.

"Won't be a problem, I've got nothing better to do..." She responded with a rather cheeky smile.

"Tsugumi if I remember anything from the old gaming days...theres a catch..." Mark sighed. The girl simply giggled.

"Of course there is, but I'll tell you tomorrow." and with that she left, and he could here her peel out of his driveway.

_Great...well she sure isn't any different from the old days online..._ He chuckled to himself as he entered the house's bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his own black hair. He had grey eyes and a smile that he was told could charm any girl...though he never really tried. He shook his head and left the bathroom, heading for his new bedroom.

_Tomorrow's gonna be interesting, that's for sure..._

**{A/N} So decided to write this while working on my other fic (Serendipity) as well...I'll alternate between the two, so yeah, read, rate, review, fav...you know the drill.**

**-The17thScripter**


	2. Finding a Ride

**Yokaze**

**Chapter 2: Finding a Ride**

**{A/N} Don't own Initial D...wish I did...but I don't...so yeah...wordz**

"Liz! Brakes! Now!" a woman in the passenger seat of the red MR2 shouted as they rounded a bend. Liz slammed hard on the pedal and the handbrake, causing the car to spin out and come to a stop. The woman sighed.

"Liz...I know you've seen your brother drive before...but you need to work on your judgment..." the woman shook her head quickly, fixing her long oily brown hair.

"Sorry Tandee..." was all the girl could say as she corrected the car's position and continued through the course, albeit at a much slower pace.

[-]

Mark sat up in his bed, yawning and wiping his eyes. He glanced over at his clock. _10:00...Tsugumi said she would be over here around noon...gives me 2 hours to do...nothing. _Mark shook his head and slid out of bed, putting on a simple white t shirt and jeans with his sneakers.

He spent the morning exploring his house, when he got to the garage he was rather surprised, there was room for two cars and plenty of shelving space for tools and parts. _Alright, _he thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. _Tsugumi should be arriving around now._ Sure enough he could hear a car approaching and pull into the driveway. He left the garage and grabbed his keys, locking the house and walking towards the waiting car.

"So wheres our first stop?" Mark asked as he got into the left hand passenger side of the purple 92.

"A dealership a couple of miles from here." The black haired girl replied as she stepped on the accelerator, peeling out of the driveway. She was wearing a similar outfit as before, only without the plaid over shirt. "Develop any ideas for a ride yet?"

"Something rear-wheel drive for sure, adaptable, and decent horsepower." He replied, watching the road ahead, and sometimes to the side.

"Hmm...well I know for a fact that the dealer we're headed to has a couple of S15's, among other things." The girl replied as they continued on. Mark shook his head.

"I considered something like that, but its pretty pricey, and I don't have that same feeling when I look at an S15 that I did when I looked at my MR2 back home." He replied. Twenty minutes later they pulled into the dealership and parked out front. A shorter man came out and greeted them.

"Ah! Tsugumi-san! What brings you to my humble dealership, hmm? Come to trade in that old 92 of yours for something better?" The girl shook her head.

"No Tsukune-san, my friend here needs a set of wheels within a reasonable price." she says as she motions towards Mark, who nods slightly.

"Ah good, good! Well take a look around and just let me know when you see something you like!" and with that, the man went back into the showroom.

"Well, lets walk shall we?" Mark said, walking towards the lot full of an abundance of cars, Tsugumi following behind him. They passed what seemed like an endless supply of cars, S13's, Lancer's, Impreza's, even an old AE86 and MR2, but none of them, not even the MR2, seemed to fit Marks fancy. They started to head back to the 92 when Tsukune intercepted them.

"Find anything, hmm?" the man asked, Mark shook his head.

"Sorry, just doesn't seem to be anything on the lot that appeals to me." the dealer frowned at this for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"I might have just the thing you're looking for, got it in a little less than a week ago, somebody was moving and needed the cash." The man chirped as he beckoned the two to follow. Shrugging, the two did follow the man, around to a garage in the back. "I was just getting ready to put it on the lot...but I might not need to..." the man said as he opened the garage, revealing the car.

"I'll take it." Mark said as he looked at the car before him. The car was a 1988 Toyota Supra with an added on spoiler, all black. Tsugumi looked at him.

"Are you sure? You haven't even driven it yet." Mark nodded.

"I'm sure, it was the same way when I bought my last car." was his reply. Tsukune nodded happily.

"That's great! I'll go get the paperwork started right now." He said as he took off for the showroom.

[-]

Mark leaned against the rear of his new car as it sat parked behind Tsugumi's 92 at the top of the mountain course in Akagi, Tsugumi had the hood popped open and had her head practically buried in the engine. "You know, Tsugumi, while I'm not a mechanic, I do know how to inspect an engine, besides it ran fine coming up here."

"I'm just making sure." she said as she shut the hood, wiping her hands on her pants. "You didn't even test drive the car."

"And?"

"Its fine...the filters need to be cleaned, but that shouldn't hinder the test run down the mountain." She said as she walked over to him, resting a hand on her hip. "Alright, before we go any farther, I did tell you about the catch, didn't I?" The girl grinned slightly.

Mark sighed. "Alright...lets hear it."

"Well as I told you the Red Suns, however prominent of a team they are, are much to busy with their Project D, so that kinda leaves Akagi vulnerable to a new team." She said in a rather cool manner, leaning next to him on the car's trunk.

"So that's it...well that makes thing easy, I was gonna look to put together a team anyway..." Tsugumi smiled at his response.

"Good...well we better get some practice, no doubt the Red Suns will show up to defend the place." She said as she headed for her car. "Lets try the downhill, I'll lead, try and keep up." She grinned as she hopped in and revved up the engine of her 92.

Mark grinned as well and jumped into his car, gunning the engine. The two sped off down the course, Mark keeping pace with the small car with some effort. _Dang she's fast on the downhill,_ Mark thought to himself. He downshifted and swung his Supra wide into a corner, still getting a feel for the handling. _Tires need to be replaced, and the suspension needs tightening._ He continued to chase Tsugumi down the course, the cars flying through the corners.

Mark was impressed, and he continued to stay glued to Tsugumi's bumper the whole way down the mountain. After an exhilarating five minutes of driving, they reached the bottom of the course and pulled into an adjacent parking lot. Mark stepped out of his Supra and look as Tsugumi did the same.

"Not bad for a first time the mountain, eh?" He called to her.

"Not bad? Are you kidding me? Its like your a natural on that course." She stated as she took a quick walk around her car to as if to check something before looking back to him. "I swear its like that Supra has a lot more under the hood than it lets on." She finished.

"Hmm...well I'll know when I get it back to the house, suspension's a little loose for my liking, and I'm going to replace the tires, these are far to worn out." Mark said as he lightly tapped one of the front tires with his foot. "..though I'm no mechanic, care to come by and help out?" Tsugumi nodded.

"Sure, I'll grab my tool set from my place and meet you at your house in an hour." She said, hopping back in her 92 and peeling out of the parking lot. Mark got back into his car and pulled out, heading home.

[-]

"Mrs. Stevenson, I can assure you I haven't let Liz do anything entirely reckless...and she's adapting to the MR2 very well." Tandee said as she sat at a table in the kitchen of the Stevenson family house.

"I know Tandee, Liz keeps going on about how good she is getting, I just want to know if the car is safe, its not exactly new." the worried mother asked the oily brunette haired mechanic.

Tandee nodded after some hesitation. "It is as safe as it operator controls it." She tried to smile lightly, but the expression the woman before her had after that answer didn't allow it. "Mrs. Stevenson there is no need to worry, I'll be in the car with Liz every time she races."

"But what of your own life? Surely you have your own responsibilities to take care of?"

"I do what I have to, and Mark and I are close friends, I have no complaints about taking car of this." the girl replied.

"How close?" the older woman asked, looking Tandee straight in the eye.

The girl let her head droop a bit, sighing. "Not as close as I'd like..."

**{A/N} Whew...another chapter, well y'all know the drill, rate, review, fav, etc...etc...etc...**

** -The17thScripter**


	3. Team

**Yokaze**

**Chapter 3: Team**

**{A/N} Don't forget to Fav and Review!**

Mark yawned as he sat in his garage, looking at his car. Tsugumi had her self half buried in the udnerneath the car, mumbling various things about the state of various parts.

"Tsugumi? You've been at it for two hours now, its not that hard to tighten the suspension..." Mark asked as he stood up, taking a brief look at the engine under the open hood.

"I know that...I'm just doing a thorough inspection...whoever owned this car before you did put some serious cash into the suspension and transmission...which isn't stock I should add..." Tsugumi pushed herself out from underneath the car and stood up, brushing herself off.

"That doesn't surprise me, it shifts to smoothly for the stock...any thoughts to what it is?" He asked, looking at her.

Tsugumi shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it, but the gear setups are designed to handle an engine far more powerful than whats in there."

Mark went quiet for a minute. "Hmm...well I'm not going to swap the engine anytime soon, I just don't currently have the funding and I want to get used to the car first..." He said, walking over and shutting the hood. "Lets head inside, you can get cleaned up and we have details to discuss about this new team of ours."

An hour later Mark sat in the pre-furnished sofa in his living room, leaning back and taking a sip from a glass of ice water. Tsugumi set herself down next to him. "So..." Mark began, "The best way for us to get noticed is to race, any events going on soon?"

Tsugumi paused for a moment. "Well...Project D is off this week I believe...and there's a good chance at least one of the Red Suns will be practicing during the night this week."

"Hmm...I need practice myself on the course...you tighten the suspension during your snooping, right?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Tsugumi said defensively, "I was inspecting! And anyway yes I did, not a lot, but enough to notice a difference...your not thinking of heading out there tonight are you?"

Mark grinned, and Tsugumi started to think she was going to hate that grin.

[-]

A red MR2 SW20 came to a jerking halt at the finish point of a closed track. The two people inside letting out a relieved sigh. "Sorry..."

"Liz you don't need to keep apologizing, Mark was the same way at first, you'll get better with time." Tandee said with a half chuckle. Liz nodded slightly.

"I know, but I can't help it...I just can't keep it stable coming out of the corners..." Liz sighed, resting her forehead on the top of the steering wheel. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked for what was the millionth time that week.

Tandee glanced at her watch. _Alright...its a little cruel...but its the last option._ "Liz...wait here..." Tandee said as she got out of the car and ran off somewhere, presumably one of the nearby buildings. Liz blinked and arched an eyebrow in confusion. Tandee returned a few minutes later carrying a cup of water, she got back in the car and set the cup in one of the cupholders. "Alright...I want you to drive the course again." Tandee said as she buckled back up. "But this time I want you to focus on not spilling the water in the cup, take it slow at first if you need to."

[-]

Tires squealed against pavement as two cars raced down Akagi. A black MK3 Supra keeping tight pace with a 92 Trueno. Both cars swung wide blowing through a hairpin corner at high speed. Mark down shifted and let his car swing into the next corner, looking for a way to pass. _She's good alright...but her tires are starting to wear...just need a small opening..._

Tsugumi was feeling the heat from the Supra as she expertly maneuvered her 92 around the corners. _I've driven the course more than he has...and yet he's driving like he knows the course like the back of his hand! _Unbeknownst to the two drivers, further up the track a lone white FC was moderately making its way down the course as well.

Tsugumi was the first to notice. _Crap! Another Car! At this time of night?_ She swung her 92 wide into the other lane, flashing her taillights to warn Mark. He did the same and the two cars blew by the white vehicle. Everything for Tsugumi seemed to go into slow motion as she noticed the car, its make, and the 'Red Suns' sticker on the side. _Crap..._

Ryosuke Takahashi was out for an evening drive when the two aforementioned vehicles blew past him. He arched an eyebrow slightly and watched the cars round the corner. Something interested him about the following car, and he accelerated.

Mark took a brief look at the car they passed. _Hmm...an FC? Was that a Red Suns sticker on the side? Didn't Tsugumi say that was the team that currently held control of this course or something like that?_ He shrugged it off and continued chasing Tsugumi, sticking as close to her car as he could.

Not a few moments later, a set of headlights appeared in Mark's rear view mirror. Before he knew it he could almost feel the FC bearing down on his bumper. He could tell by Tsugumi suddenly driving at a faster pace than before that she knew. _Hmm...wonder if its the leader? Ah well...time to see if my gut feeling was right._ Mark accelerated, staying a mere centimeter away from Tsugumi's bumper as the three cars tore down the mountain.

_Impressive, The Supra's longer wheelbase does not lend itself well to mountain driving like that of the 92...yet the driver isn't having a problem._ Ryosuke thought as they came onto a large wide turn in the course. Thats when Mark made his move, stunning both Tsugumi and Ryosuke. When the FC and 92 shifted to the outside lane to enter the turn, the Supra didn't.

The Supra's inside wheels slipped off the side of the road into a shallow gutter. A grinding noise could be heard as the Supra overtook the 92 and shout out of the turn in the lead. Tsugumi still couldn't figure out what happened. Ryosuke's eyes went wide. _Extraordinary...that's a move that I've only seen Fujiwara pull...and only in an 86._ Mark increased his speed a little more, keeping a good pace ahead of the chasing cars. They reached the end of the course and pulled into a parking lot off to the side of the road.

Mark parked the Supra and cut the engine, stepping out of the car. He watched as Tsugumi and the driver of the FC did the same. Tsugumi looked to be in shock, the driver of the FC looked surprised but still calm and collected. Tsugumi was the first to speak. "Mark...where the heck did you learn a move like that?"

Mark shrugged. "A friend of mine...what? You've never seen that before?" Tsugumi shook her head while the man raised his hand.

"I have...but only from the most experienced drivers." the man took a slight bow. "I am Ryosuke Takahashi of the Akagi Red Suns and Project D, and you are?"

"Mark Stevenson, of a team to be named later, Sorry we blew past you on the straightaway...we were practicing."

The man arched an eyebrow and looked quizically between the two. "Practicing? May I ask what for?"

"Erm...well...funny story..." Tsugumi started off, trying to dance around the subject.

"We plan on challenging you at some point to have Akagi as a home course for our fledgling team. No hard feelings I hope." Mark stated bluntly.

"I see...well I always enjoy a good challenge, something hard to come by these days...feel free to practice as much as you'd like, I look forward to our battle." And with that Ryosuke got back in his car and left. The FC's engine echoing throughout the valley.

**{A/N}**

** Sorry these seem to be getting shorter, next chapter will be longer, promise! Also I'm throwing in more details on the cars to help clarify to people...kinda late but meh...anywho Fav! Review! Stuff!**

** -The17thScripter**


End file.
